


Miracle

by serendipityaey



Series: Fallen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Parenthood, Rebel Alliance, Rebellion, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes big steps can start with little leaps of faith. Obi-Wan and Aala deal with the continued ups and downs of forging a completely unexpected path in less than ideal times. A little sweet and fluffy, with a touch of angst and humor. Vignettes, one-shots, small arcs. Obi-Wan & OCs. Post-RotS AU continued from Fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is very AU, continued with the characters and the basic feeling from Fallen but I've imagined a Galaxy where things aren't quite as bad. The Empire is there, but perhaps Anakin turned back before he perished, Padme is still gone, Obi-Wan is still watching over Luke but not in 'exile' and Palpatine doesn't have quite as much power or support as the story we know. Just for fun :) Please, please let me know what you think! This chapter was very difficult for me to get right, but I poured all of my heart into it and I'm really proud of it. Any thoughts would mean the world to me. I'm posting my more canon compliant sequel, The Fear You Won't Fall, as well, so check for that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miracle Naberrie was entirely originally Jade-Max's wonderful creation (with a little bit of help from some Kaminoans, a few strands of Aala's hair and some of Obi-Wan's dna). Miracle was introduced in Jade-Max's story Little Miracles on fanfiction dot net - of which I highly recommend, so check it out! :) Lyrics are from Coldplay, The Scientist
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!

 

 _Questions of science_  
_Science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

* * *

Rain lashed through the air, cutting like blades of liquid steel through the thick, humid atmosphere. With a gust of wind, the storm intensified, pelting Obi-Wan with precipitation and thoughtlessly he pulled his hood further over his face as he began to make his way to the rounded building. The sea, expansive and unforgiving, could be heard roiling angrily below the landing platforms at the edges of Tipoca City as if the waves might reach up at any moment to snatch an unwary victim.

But that victim would not be him.

With a glance toward the darkening sky, Obi-Wan couldn't help but glower back. It was almost night time on this side of the ocean planet, the faded light from the aging star that Kamino orbited giving way now to inky darkness.

The threatening glare had no effect on the storm though. In contrast, even the momentary lifting of his face toward the raging sky left his cheeks and beard saturated with heavy drops of rain and he sighed deeply to himself as he bowed his head again, weary and rundown, his steps heavy as he crossed the landing platform. It was almost too much, to carry on. The violent storm reflected too accurately the state of the galaxy since the Empire had formed only months ago and the own war within his heart as he fought to stay within the light...what little of it there was to be found.

There was so much darkness, so much death, since Anakin and Padme's deaths. The bright spot, the one thing that had always remained constant, burning steady and ever present in the back of his life had been Aala. She was everything that was good and real, but it had been so _so_ long since he had even had the chance to see her face. More than anything he needed that now, to go _home_ and sink into the comfort she provided him. The ache he felt at missing her was so great sometimes he feared what he might give just to see her, to hold her in his arms.

But as always, he was determined to stay focused in the light so he took a deep breath and let it go. Now was not the time. There was too much to be done; it was too dangerous to travel to such a conspicuous place as Naboo.

In a month or two, he told himself. When events could lower to a simmer - when they had a better handle on the situation and what they were facing. When they knew more about where the real dangers were... who was being watched, how and when.

Here though, in this corner of the galaxy, they were far away from the tight grip of the Empire. Eventually it would reach here, they would come and they would destroy... but not now.

The pull for him to travel to Kamino in this moment had only been a flicker in the Force, but he'd answered, nearby and unable to ignore it, even though he had little reason to come.

In fact, there was only one tiny reason for him to come to the dark ocean planet. One little beacon of light, a hope and a chance that he was almost afraid to believe in. Even now he was cautious, bracing himself for the worst, for it not to work, because he knew he would not be able to bear any more loss.

The clean, sterile, glass and metal doors slid open automatically at his approach and Obi-Wan made his way, quiet and contemplative, and on his own. He knew these corridors well enough; more than a few times he had been there in the past year and he walked forward almost without thinking.

At the _least_ , he could rest for a night, in a bed, in a room he could call his own for eight meager hours.

At the _most_ \- he didn't want to think of it, put too much stock into the possibility, not before he knew for sure. Each time he came here he couldn't help but prepare himself for bad news, and the thought was foremost in his mind even now.

The presence of another being ahead in the corridor suddenly startled him and he drew up short, lifting his head to look at the long, tall form of Taun We.

"Master Kenobi," she greeted him, her voice slow and soft as cyrene silk. "As always, your timing is impeccable."

"Oh?" He pulled his hood away from his face, his brow furrowed.

"I have just received word that the unit you requested is doing very well. It is fully developed and appears healthy and functioning correctly."

He wanted to answer, he meant to, but his breath was trapped in his chest. The 'unit' he requested... The Kaminoans were never long winded, never short on candor and he found himself at a loss for words as he had on more than one occasion in the past when talking with them.

Graciously, though, she continued when he did not speak. "The unit is ready to be - mmm..." Taun We looked down for a moment as if searching for the appropriate human term, "-born." The tone of her voice was warm and she pressed her hands together as she looked at him. "You can watch, if you would like." She gestured behind her, in the direction of the room where he knew his ...unit was being grown alone, away from the other cloning chambers.

"Y-yes," he managed and Taun We turned to lead him, gliding down a separate corridor.

A shot of excitement and anxiety coursed through him as he followed her. Even in the blank, white hallways he felt a sense of vibrancy, here and in his own anticipation, that wasn't always immediately evident in the Kaminoans. At the thought, he recalled that on one of his early visits to this place, Obi-Wan had remarked on the clean, whiteness of the walls. Taun We had told him then that Kaminoans saw light in the ultraviolet spectrum, and that the seemingly 'blank' walls around him were covered with many designs only visible in that spectrum. The information had surprised him at the time, but now he could only think of it as a literal symbol of the fact that even though they saw things very differently, in their own way, they were still capable of creating great beauty.

Just as they were creating his daughter.

Had it been eight months already? Had he even known it would in fact take the standard eight months? He wasn't sure.

His mind was racing, but his heart was racing faster, so quick he thought it might burst from his chest if he took too deep a breath. And then suddenly alarms were sounding in the back of his head. _Born._ He wasn't ready for this, he hadn't prepared. Was he really about to become a _father_? The thought made his chest constrict painfully. It was almost impossible to believe.

A few hours ago he'd only just finished tracking and hunting down a spy working for the Empire and he'd only stopped by here on his way to some other dangerous mission for the burgeoning rebellion. He was in a one-person fighter for _star's sake_.

And what would Aala say when she found out she had a daughter? What would she think of this? His heart gave another thudding skip. He knew somehow that this was _right_ , but still, what if... what if it was something she simply didn't want?

A million different possibilities flipped through his head before he stopped himself, drew on the Force and calmed his mind.

And then he remembered they had told him long ago he would not be able to take her right away.

Beyond him having none of the necessities, neither in his starship or in a stable home, to care for a newborn on his own for a length of time, there were a number of things that would require she stay on Kamino for at least a month or longer. The main concern, he'd gathered, was giving her immune system time to stabilize in a controlled environment - the chance of infection was too great for her to leave right away. There were also a series of tests to be completed over a period of time to confirm the integrity of her genes, to make sure everything was as it should be and would remain so.

The potential problems he had to face as a new father, did not have to be met right now. He still had time to figure this out.

Obi-Wan reminded himself that he'd never imagined he would actually be present for her delivery. The timing... Of any number of places he could be in the galaxy and yet he was here, right now.

Even after so many years the will of the Force could still render him speechless and he was struck with the miracle of it.

Soundlessly, he was led into a room just adjacent to the chamber where his daughter had been growing. Over the span of months he had visited a few times; not as often as he might have liked, but he had made every effort to come when he could, and he knew somehow that it was enough.

When he was here, it was just simply to spend time with her. He would talk to her and watch her, tell her about her mother and her cousins, his childhood at the Temple and anything he could think of just so she could hear the sound of his voice. It might have seemed silly at first but when he was there, in the moment, it was the only thing that mattered, and he felt his connection to her, and in turn to Aala, strengthening even just as he was only sitting with her while she was growing in her artificial glass tube.

But when he was away he would not let himself dwell on thoughts of her, of what might come to be. Especially in the beginning, so tiny in her little growth jar, it was hard to imagine what it would be like to actually have a daughter, and it was always so difficult to truly let himself believe this was possible. For the entire time, he forced a measure of himself to remain detached - just in case. Even if it was unlikely, it was still possible that it might not work and he was not sure he could face losing someone else he loved, so he had tried to hold back.

But now...

Everything was so coordinated, the Kaminoans were able to make the technical complexities look so simple, but still a new life was about to be brought into the world. His hand went to his jaw as he watched from behind a protective glass, a barrier to keep the environment sterile he assumed.

In the next moment, two Kaminoans brought in the small glass incubation womb. And he could see her, a tiny baby, fully formed, resting gently in the liquid in the artificial womb. She was curled up - little eyes closed and her tiny thumb in her mouth. The last time he had been there, as he'd looked on her in the maturation chamber, she had only just begun to resemble a baby, but now... It was surreal.

When he had been on Kamino, right after everything had happened, right after the last time he had seen Aala - that was when they had spliced the genes together and created the embryo. He had spoken to them about it in the past and then it seemed it had been 'now or never' and it was his only chance to go ahead.

At the time, he felt he had nothing to lose. With her family on Naboo, he had no idea when he would even see Aala again, his closest brother was dead, gone, his Order decimated and his spirit had been so diminished; he had nothing else. The idea of bringing new luminous life into the galaxy was too much to resist. It felt like he would be rebuilding something good from the destruction that lay around them. Creating something new, something worth fighting for. Even if he was careful not to hope too much.

Beyond that - it felt _right_ and he could not ignore his feelings or the Force, they had not steered him wrong before.

He had been amazed then. Watching new life be created. It was extraordinary but it was so abstract. The possibility was wonderful but it had not been real. He would not hope prematurely; he was able to put it aside and then everything was thrown into turmoil and he had not seen Aala again.

Now, the Kaminoans worked efficiently. A button was pressed and the nutrient-rich fluid within began to drain. When the liquid had emptied through the hose attached, the artificial glass container opened with a faint hiss and the life support disconnected automatically. The cessation of the monitoring equipment was startling at first, but before he could blink, the Kaminoans had taken over, carefully lifting her out of the jar. With quick precision, they cleared her mouth and nose, and she let out a piercing wail as they cleaned the rest of her little body off and wrapped her securely in a receiving blanket. He was completely mesmerized until Taun We spoke up again.

"What do you think Master Kenobi? Is the unit satisfactory?"

 _Force above and beyond._ He couldn't speak, he knew if he did his voice would crack with swollen emotion, but he _knew_ , without a doubt, she was perfect. From somewhere deep inside, a place he he had not known of before, he felt a breathtaking happiness begin to build, and it was overwhelming.

So he only gave a short nod, knowing it would be interpreted as a feat of control and detachment rather than what it actually was - a true struggle to hold on to any sliver of composure that he could.

"We must start a few of the normal tests as soon as possible..." Taun We spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes of course," Obi-Wan managed after a moment.

"And then you may inspect her for yourself more closely if you wish. It will only take a few minutes."

Obi-Wan did not say anything else but he saw her nod to the Kaminoans inside the room and they took the baby out. He glanced up at her then, and Taun We gave a small smile, as much as he'd seen any Kaminoan give and something about her demeanor seemed gentle and understanding. The thought came then that perhaps she could guess at what he was feeling.

She led him to an adjacent room and he watched from a short distance as they examined the baby, checking her breathing and heartbeat, taking her temperature. They had a medscanner and some sort of genetic analyzer. He tried to pay attention to the details but he felt in a bit of a haze.

On instinct, he drew on the Force, reaching out to the newborn without thinking and it came as a surprise to him when he felt the tiny little flicker of her life presence. The gesture was so natural, so easy on his part, it was a jolt as he realized that it was so because he was her father. Because they were connected, irrevocably, and he felt another heavy swell of emotion inside.

More than her little flicker of life though, he could feel the Force, vibrantly. It was with her. He wasn't sure if he had expected that or not, could not remember if the possibility had crossed his mind before. Her own Force sensitivity seemed entirely unexpected and perfectly natural all at once.

But it didn't matter.

In the next moment, one of the Kaminoans was bringing her to him, reciting statistics, her length and her weight and something else but he couldn't focus on anything except the tiny bundle and then she was in his arms, small and warm, perfect and squirmy and nothing else existed.

Was he supposed to count her fingers and her toes? Perhaps, but she was wrapped so comfortably now in the blanket, he couldn't see disturbing her. He supposed that was one of the tests they would do...

Holding her now, it was one perfect joyous moment in time and he felt like the Force was singing through his veins, pure bright light and overwhelming happiness. It was something he could never, ever forget.

This was it, all, everything. The meaning of living in the moment. For the first time he saw so clearly the infinity of a single point in time and how important it was to appreciate it. To worry about the past or the future would only be at a complete discredit of _now_ and it would be a terrible mistake.

And maybe for the first time he felt that he had done something absolutely perfect. Truly right. And there was new hope in his heart. She was a perfect miracle, created purely from the love he shared with Aala. He had never thought he could believe in anything like this until now.

And in the next moment she was crying again, squirming in his arms, her face scrunched up in displeasure and he felt a flash of uncertainty as her protests increased with each passing moment, reality staring him straight in the face.

But he could feel her discomfort in the Force - her uncertainty about what this new world meant, the desire for warmth and peace and the feeling of being surrounded by it - and then he knew with complete certainty that he could do this. Carefully, he pulled her tighter to his chest, his arms snug around her body and he rocked gently where he was standing. She quieted and he knew she would need to eat soon, but he couldn't bear parting with her now. He needed some time even if it was only one night, and she needed him.

Hesitant, baby snug in the cradle of his arms, Obi-Wan looked to Taun We, unsure of how to proceed at this point. "Can I spend some time with her?" he asked his voice not sounding like his own.

"Of course, Master Kenobi. I'll send some things to your room, formula and supplies. Please take all the time you want. She seems quite healthy." Taun We seemed to recognize the emotion in his expression, even as much as he was trying to hold it at bay. "The testing can wait," she added.

He nodded. "I'll have to leave in the morning. I have nowhere or no way to take her at the moment, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Taun We nodded, and he knew he saw compassion in her expression.

Later, he sat with the baby in his room; he fed her and then he gently stroked her forehead as she finally quieted. She was beautiful and amazing, her eyes dark as she gazed up at him and her skin impossibly soft. She had perfect little cheeks and lips and a little button nose. When he finally had to change her diaper he carefully unwrapped the warm blanket and counted her fingers and toes, all perfect, and then he cuddled her close to his chest as she drifted off.

It would be the most difficult thing to leave her in the morning, but he knew he had no other choice. It was too dangerous, in more ways than one, and impractical on every level. But they would not be separated for long. He had the rest of her life to love her, he would never stop, and even when he could not be there she would be foremost in his heart.

Suddenly the rest he had been so keen on taking earlier didn't seem important anymore in the least. After a while, though, he couldn't help feeling a little drowsy so he laid her carefully in the center of the bed and arranged some pillows so he could recline partially propped up, and he stripped off his boots and his tunics.

More than anything, he wished Aala could be there, but he knew it would come soon enough.

Picking his baby girl up again, he loosened the blanket she was swaddled in just a little and he laid back, settling her on his chest so he could rest while she slept, comfortably cradled together. It was peaceful in a way he'd never experienced before. The baby gave a little sigh and a fuss, looking very unhappy for a moment at being moved and then she settled again, seeming cozy and perfectly content with her daddy.

* * *

Finally, almost two months later, the scene was repeated but complete, the three of them together as a family at home. Aala was as reluctant as he had been at first to even put her down for a moment, but she seemed just as happy to share little Mira with him.

They lay together on the bed, the room was warm and cozy and it was very very late - the middle of the night, but time and routine seemed to lose its meaning with a newborn.

Miracle was curled sleeping on his chest while Aala was snuggled close to his side, her head on his shoulder. His hand appeared large as it rested on Mira's back, keeping her secure. Beneath his touch, Obi-Wan could feel every single breath the two month old drew, her body rising and falling in a soft never-ending wave. The other arm was wrapped around the woman he loved. Somehow, Aala seemed to press even closer to him as she shifted and she tangled her legs with his under the comforter. Her eyes, however, were riveted on Miracle.

With one hand, Aala swept her fingers across the baby's forehead just as Obi-Wan had the first night and little Mira gave a contented murmur and sigh.

Smiling, Aala met his eyes in the dim light of the bedroom, and he turned his head so he could kiss her hair. The moment was perfect; everything he had thought he would never have.

"I love you," she whispered, but instead of answering her directly he simply repeated the words, for they were as much for Miracle as they were for each other and then he could feel Aala beginning to drift off as well.

And lying there with them in the dark, he felt again and he knew, it would not be easy, but nothing had ever been this right.


	2. Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst with lots of comfort to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this tonight. I hope it makes someone else's night/day better as well.

Everything was shattering to pieces around her. One foot in her daughter's bedroom and one foot out the door, she pressed her cheek to the door frame, unable to leave. But it was coming - she'd only just gotten Miracle to sleep, and the tears she felt welling up inside of her - Aala knew, how quick they would turn to sobs, and how selfish it would be to wake the sleeping baby now. But she couldn't bring herself to leave.

It was too much. To love someone this much. To have someone depend on her alone for everything - nourishment, care, love, protection...

She couldn't protect her, she knew now. Inquisitor Malorum had come in search of damming evidence, and meant to leave nothing in his wake. If not for Ferus and Gregar, their quick and brave actions...

Aala couldn't bear to think of the possibilities, but she couldn't help herself either, fear taking over her heart. _The pain little Mir would feel, the terror if she had been taken..._  
  
The cry of despair escaped before she could stop herself, echoing in the empty hall and she threw her arm across her mouth to try to catch the sound. It was muffled, but barely and in a flurry of movement Aala hit the sensor to make the door slide closed and fell to the floor in the hallway.

_Obi-Wan. Where was Obi-Wan? Why was he not here? She needed him now._

Another sob was torn from her throat as she imagined the worst. _Something happened; he's dead. He doesn't care. He doesn't want you; he doesn't want Mir..._

She was tired, she was exhausted. She hadn't slept in days. But how could she sleep again? If one person could come this close...

Malorum had come in search of Skywalker's child, but what if he had discovered Kenobi's instead...

The sobbing was a torrent now, unstoppable; tears streaming down her face, she did nothing but let them take over. With no windows, the hall was dark, lit only by a faded shaft of light that came from the sitting room, and empty, save for her.

Almost choking, her throat felt swollen as she cried and her head was starting to pound so she let herself slump to the floor, her arms curled under her as a pillow.

She cried and cried, and as her energy drained, so did her stress, little by little, her body giving in, letting go. She wanted to plead, to cry for him to come, to appear, something, but she couldn't.

And when there were no more tears, her eyes feeling raw and scratchy, Aala forced herself to take long, deep breaths.

She would be strong, she would do this because she had to, because right now there was no one else, and she would find a way to pick herself up. But not tonight.

For how long, she had no idea but she laid there on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her hands and she stared at the square of moonlight on the floor, just out of her reach.

Eventually, finally, she fell asleep and that's where he found her, on the floor outside Miracle's room, early the next morning.

* * *

 

For one moment, Obi-Wan was frozen with muted shock and he stood, his hand at his jaw, overcome by her lingering grief even as she slept. But as was his custom, he pushed it aside; Aala needed him.

Bending down into a crouch, he reached out and swept her hair away from her face with a feather light touch. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes bruised and still puffy - she'd been crying, probably for quite a while and hadn't slept for a very long time. He sighed softly and laid his hand against her temple as he closed his eyes, doing what he could to help her relax further into a deep, peaceful sleep.

He would shoulder _all_ her pain for her if he could, but it was not possible.

With the knowledge that Aala was at least safe, he turned his focus inward and sought his daughter's presence in the Force. Instantly he recognized it and a familiar, soothing wave came upon him as he grasped it gently, just as he would her little hand. It had been almost two months since he had felt this - and now he had to admit he couldn't quite understand how he could have done with staying away so long, except that nothing had gone to plan from the moment he had left.

As much as he ached to see her, for now the five month old was in a sound sleep and unaware of her mother's suffering, and for that he was grateful. Little Mir could wait a moment.

So he reassured himself one more time that Aala was in a deep sleep before he carefully scooped her into his arms. Pressing her close to his chest, he carried her to the other end of the hall to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed after pulling the covers back with the Force. And for a minute, he stood beside the bed watching her sleep, his hand back at his stubbled jaw. He hadn't kept a beard in quite some time, in an effort at not looking _too_ like his wanted posters, but it still felt odd to him, another reminder of how things were different.

She'd obviously been very upset, that was clear in the Force when he'd come upon her in the hallway. But he'd made a decision... to go to Acherin instead of coming to Naboo. And he could not change it, he could only hope she would forgive him in time.

The fact was that when Ferus Olin had discovered Malorum's plans, Ferus himself had been closer to Naboo, and Obi-Wan would not have been able to make it in time.

And there had been more as well - Ferus had also discovered that Palpatine's newest apprentice was headed to an asteroid near Acherin to ambush a retreat that had been formed for those hiding from the Empire, including surviving Jedi - and with Ferus on his way to Naboo, Obi-Wan felt he had no choice but to go to their aid.

Had he made the wrong decision? Honestly, he hadn't stopped to question it until this very moment. The outcome, objectively... was ideal. But he had a feeling Aala would not necessarily see it that way, and the thought she had faced such heartache alone was as difficult for him to set aside as the fear that anything could ever happen to Mir. Obi-Wan knew, though, that while he had The Force and years of training to help him cope, Aala did not.

That Malorum had not found Aala and Mira, had not hurt anyone before Ferus took care of him - Obi-Wan had faith that this outcome had been the will of the Force from the beginning, but he knew the hiding, the waiting, the fear of the unknown, must've been harrowing for her. So he would do whatever she needed to support her until she felt better.

His beautiful Aala... As he'd laid her down, she had immediately turned to curl up on her side again. Her blond tresses were mussed, falling out of the pins that held them up and framing her face on the pillow, her lips parted slightly in sleep in the dark room. He hoped she would be able to get as much rest as she could. He imagined she would have a few things to say to him when she woke up.

For the time being, however she was safe and sound, and he wanted to see his baby girl, so he quietly left the bedroom to make his way back down the hall to Miracle's room; the room they had made up for her just before Obi-Wan had left.

Without making a sound he opened the door, stepping lightly until he was next to her crib. Bending slightly over the baby's bed, he cocked his head, taking in every detail of the form of his sleeping daughter.

Downy light brown hair covered her head, longer than the last time he'd seen her and curling at the ends, just below her ears. With her eyes closed, her long dark lashes made a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. He swept his fingers across her forehead, and her cheek, soft and delicate. She was on her tummy, head turned toward him, and wearing a warm jumper that covered her from her neck down to her toes. Unable to help himself, he rubbed her back with gentle, slow motions, taking comfort in the rise and fall of each breath, a physical reassurance despite her vibrant presence in the Force.

It was not something he ever would have took stock in before, but he couldn't help cherishing each second of Mir's precious little life. This was what it meant to him to be a father - embracing each detail, each moment. At times it felt the very opposite of being a Jedi, and yet his training had prepared him for fatherhood in many ways. The patience needed, the compassion, they were all things he knew well. It was natural for him to put the needs of someone else above his own.

But still, he served the Force. Could he separate that from protecting Miracle? He wanted to believe he would always find a way to do both, as he had in this instance. It was not easy to divide his attention but these times were uncertain, and it was more than worth it, even if he hadn't quite yet figured out the balance between what he thought was right and what Aala felt she needed.

Whatever their differences, they loved each other and they loved Mira. Anakin's love for Padme, for his children, had given him the strength to turn from dark side and this love gave Obi-Wan strength as well. _This cannot be wrong_ , he thought as he watched her sleep. The Force and his heart had led him to the decision to bring her into the galaxy and he had trust that it was truly the way things should be.

Not wanting to take the chance of disturbing her slumber, he lifted his hand then, reveling in the presence and sight of his peacefully sleeping daughter one more time before he left for the sitting room.

With nothing else to do, he collapsed on the couch, laying his head against the back. Now that he thought of it, he'd had very little sleep himself, only catching a few moments rest in the bucket seat of his ship on the way here.

After flying across the galaxy and back in his cramped shuttle, fighting dark side Force-using Inquisitors and rescuing friends and fellow Jedi from impossible situations, the peace and quiet and comfort of home was overwhelmingly beautiful, and he let himself begin to relax.

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew, the sun was high in the sky and the sound of the front door opening woke him up. For a minute, he was on edge, ready to draw his saber, but just as quickly he realized it was Sola, a fraction of a second before she came into the room.

Her expression was laced with deep concern, but her relief was clear as she took him in.

"Hello," he said, standing to greet her.

"I'm glad to see you home safe, Ben." Sola took a step toward him, giving him a quick embrace. He nodded, it seemed silly and unnecessary to say the same. "Are they sleeping?" she asked, nodding her head toward the hallway.

But before he could answer the sound of Mira crying came from the direction of her bedroom. "I'll be right back." He gave Sola a half smile.

Despite that it was mid morning, the room was darkened by heavy shades. Miracle was fussing and squirming in her bed, wide awake, but she quieted the moment Obi-Wan picked her up.

He cradled her in his arms, as he met her Force-signature with his own, hoping that even if he went months without seeing her, this she would always recognize. It was ever-present, clear and vital.

Though she had little concept of controlling it yet, he could feel her reaching back, her presence brushing against his. It was tentative and a bit clumsy like a toddler taking her first steps, but it was wonderful even though there was no way for her to know how to utilize it.

So instead, she studied him carefully. Two pairs of blue eyes that were the same color met and held; she stared, gazing at him with wide-eyes.

"My little Miracle," Obi-Wan murmured, pitching his voice to a softer, soothing sound, as he rocked her gently. "My darling, I've missed you so much. I thought of you every minute. Did you miss your Daddy?" He shifted his right hand to stroke her soft cheek, and she smiled then, maybe deciding she remembered him - his voice, his face, his smell or whatever she saw in his eyes - even if she didn't quite realize, or maybe she had just decided she liked him.

He tapped his finger on her little nose and she cooed, giving him a wide grin and revealing two tiny white nubs pushing through her bottom gums and then began to babble as he smiled back at her.

"Are you hungry, Mir?" he asked softly, but he felt a momentary flare of uncertainty - _did she still have formula? How much did she need? And did Aala keep it in the same place?_ But waking Mommy was not an option, so he told himself he'd have to figure it out.

When he came back to the living area though, holding Mira, he turned to the kitchen to find Sola already warming up a bottle. As she finished, she handed it to him with a gentle smile. "She's usually voracious after her morning nap."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, accepting the bottle.

"We've - Aala has started letting her try some puréed fruit once or twice a day, but she still mostly drinks formula."

"Good to know," Obi nodded, then paused for a second. "I - "

"You don't have to say anything," Sola interrupted in a gentle voice. "I'm - I've never seen Aala happier."

That was all that mattered. So he nodded again and turned back to the common room.

Sola sat with Obi-Wan as he fed Miracle and they chatted quietly, Sola talking about how natural Aala was with Miracle, how much she enjoyed being a mother. He felt huge waves of relief that Aala had been doing so well. It did not escape him that he had virtually dropped a newborn into her lap and then left after only two months. He knew his Aala; she had more mettle than anyone he'd ever met, but still, concern was inevitable. Sola's words were reassuring, and it was clear that she'd been here to help.

"Aala was amazing," Sola spoke up after a few moments of quiet. "I was here when Ferus arrived and I know she wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't panic. I could see how scared she was, but she held together."

"She has a remarkable ability to think on her feet under pressure," Obi-Wan commented. "She was invaluable as a Republic Agent. I'm only sorry she had to face this without me."

"But she wasn't alone," Sola smiled. "She called Gregar Typho at once. He's a good friend. And he stayed with her, found a safe place for them to hide. I offered to go with her, but we decided it was best if I stayed at home in case he came around asking questions."

They both knew to whom she was referring.

"Did he?" Obi-Wan asked, reticent.

"Yes," Sola answered. "But I took a bit of drama at University," she gave a wry smile. "I just played dumb. I have a feeling his opinion on women in general isn't very high anyway. And it gave Ferus the opportunity to track him."

"It went as well as could be hoped, then."

"Yes, I - I was worried about her... Being alone last night... Have you talked to her?" Sola asked.

"No, I arrived just before dawn and she was sound asleep. No doubt exhausted."

She nodded. "You look exhausted yourself."

He sighed rubbing Mira's back as she finished her bottle. "I can't recall the last time I saw a bed," he admitted. Then he shifted Mira so she was sitting on his lap and she gave him a toothy grin, babbling and waving her arms in the air, ready to play. He wanted nothing more, but he wasn't sure where he would find the energy to make it until her next nap, if she even took another one. So for the time being he let her grasp and tug on his finger and tickled her tummy while he bounced her lightly on his knee.

Sola watched them for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "I can take her, to my home, Ben. Just for awhile. She's wide awake and you look like you're about to fall over."

He frowned, but it melted away quickly as Miracle giggled at him. Still, he'd only just arrived...

"You and Aala will want to talk when she wakes, as well," Sola added.

It was not like Aala to get upset with him, but this was a unique situation. Obi-Wan grimaced, and Mira giggled again.

But Sola seemed to sense what he was thinking. "Aala was scared and upset, Ben, but we're all okay now and I know she believes in what you're doing. She understands. Things will seem better once you have some time together."

It was true they needed to talk, if only to let Aala vent, and they both needed the rest. It was foolish to refuse help when it was offered and he had no intention of leaving again for a very long time. He would have days and days devoted to Miracle, one afternoon would not be so bad. "You're right, of course," he conceded quietly.

So he cuddled Mira for a few more moments while Sola gathered some things together and then he changed Miracle, and Sola left with her for the afternoon. He couldn't see risking the chance of disturbing Aala, so he grabbed a quilt from the closet and promptly fell asleep on the couch.

He was woken hours later, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, by a string of curse words he'd only heard Aala use once or twice in the entire time he'd known her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I just needed this tonight. I'll post the next part shortly. I'm still working on Cimmerian, it will be updated, and I'm working on another seperate short story with Obi on Tatooine that will be posted soon. Please review :-*


End file.
